AS IF IT S YOUR LAST
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Bubbles y Princess se habían enfrascado en una rivalidad por quién era la más popular de la escuela. Bubbles no había estado muy interesada en seguirle el juego a Princess, hasta que le presumió que al menos ella había tenido novio; Bubbles, jamás. Sin embargo, Princess empezó a coquetear con Boomer... Y eso, no lo iba a permitir.
1. Primera parte

**RU;** rated T por lenguaje un tanto vulgar. (¡Tengo cierta afición a maldecir y escribir palabrotas!)

 **BASADO EN:** "AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST", de BLACKPINK.

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

.

.

.

"DAÑAS MI EGO"

Las razones por las que Princess se metía con ella, eran solamente por lo ocurrido cuando tenían cinco años. Doce años han pasado, están en su último año de escuela, y Princess sigue tratando de hacer la vida imposible de las tres Powerpuff Girls.

Dos de ellas no la tomaban en cuenta, tenían sus propios asuntos que atender; solo una era la que se disputaba con ella.

La razón es simple: Princess se atrevió a decir que era más popular y hermosa que Bubbles, y a esta última no le hizo ni una pisca de gracia esa afirmación –la cual catalogó como lo más absurdo y estúpido que ha podido decir la hija del magnate de Townsville.

Bubbles siempre ha gozado de la atención de todos en la escuela, sin discriminar entre sexos, y todo a causa de su gran amabilidad y de una belleza que se complementaba muy bien con la apariencia inocente que tenía la chica. No sabría decir, ella misma, que es la más linda de la escuela, ya que era de aquellas personas que creía que todos tenían su propia belleza, sin embargo, lo de Princess desató su lado egocéntrico y vanidoso, ese que se mantenía oculto y solo sus hermanas conocían –y detestaban, por cierto.

Y es que no toleraba lo presumida que podía ser la chica, mucho menos que presumiera y se jactara de algo que no era cierto. El sentir que su "título" de ser la PPG más linda y también de ser la más linda de la escuela, estaba siendo desmentido por aquella chica con la que no ha podido llevarse para nada de bien desde el jardín de niños, la sacaba de sus casillas y terminaban por quebrar la amabilidad y humildad que tenía Bubbles.

No, no iba a soportar que Princess dijera eso… ¡Que lo dijera cualquier otra persona! Pero no ella.

Sin embargo, la declaración que hizo ahora, terminó por derrumbar a Bubbles, a tal punto, que se encerró en la habitación, que seguía manteniendo conjunta a sus hermanas, por más de dos horas. Sí, dos horas en las que Blossom ni Buttercup pudieron entrar, y tuvieron que pasarse por las ventanas para recoger sus apuntes, laptops, lo que fuese necesario para hacer sus deberes.

Princess declaró que ella era la más bonita de la escuela porque, al menos, _ha tenido novio_.

Ustedes podrán preguntarse que qué importa aquello con ser la más bonita, que eso no le debía afectar en lo absoluto. La respuesta es que a Bubbles solo le ha interesado un chico en toda su vida. Cuando eran niños, lo entendía solo como un enamoramiento infantil, ya cuando fue creciendo, se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada más que asco y rechazo hacia él, situación que a medida que fue madurando, y a eso de los diez años, se hicieron muy amigos… Pero hace dos años, fue que se dio cuenta de que aquel chico le gustaba, y le gustaba en serio.

Ese chico, como podrán imaginar, era Boomer, el Rowdyruff Boy azul, y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, al momento de verlo besarse con su amiga Robin, quien seguía siendo su vecina.

Robin era muy cercana a las Powerpuff Girls, desde que llegó a la ciudad y se mudó junto a la casa de ellas. Desde ahí, se hicieron muy unidas, desde pijamadas hasta ir a los bailes de la escuela juntas y que sus padres se turnaran por ir a buscarlas. Crecieron como si fueran hermanas, sin embargo, desde que Robin, en una pijamada, confesó que le gustaba Boomer, Bubbles lo tomó con humor, porque en verdad no dimensionó que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que su amiga, por el mismo chico; el enterarse de la relación de ambos, no solo la hizo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, también fue sentenciando un alejamiento entre ellos dos, sin saber por qué, pero tanto Boomer como Bubbles dejaron de hablarse.

Robin y Boomer estuvieron saliendo por un año, un poco menos, pero cuando tuvieron quince años. Desde ese entonces, Bubbles sufría en silencio, sin hacérselo a saber a nadie a su alrededor, porque no quería que se generase cierta tensión entre ella y Robin, lo último que quisiese hacer, es arruinar su amistad con aquella chica.

No, no, no y no.

"Los chicos van y vienen, las amigas son para siempre", en eso pensaba Bubbles.

Y si bien, ahora, Boomer y Robin ya no andaban, tenían una buena relación de amistad.

Bubbles, que seguía apoyada en la puerta de la habitación, evitando que sus hermanas volviesen a entrar –además de tenerlas bajo la amenaza de darles con su grito sónico–, mordisqueaba su labio, maldiciendo por lo bajo y muy a su estilo: tratando de "poco pensantes" a Princess y sus amiguitas.

Se decidió a salir de la habitación, portando su celular. Sus hermanas la miraron bajar, y fue Buttercup quien lanzó el primer comentario, seguida de Blossom.

–¡Alteza! ¡Ha salido de sus aposentos!

–¿Gusta una taza de té con anís, majestad?

Pero Bubbles no las tomó en cuenta y se fue al patio trasero, mientras las dos chicas reían y seguían con sus deberes y bebían de su té con anís.

Tomó asientos en las sillas de la terraza, sacó su celular y, entre sus contactos, buscaba y veía siempre el de Boomer.

Tenía una foto de él, sacando la lengua, con una especie de sonrisa, pero hacía más parecido con que se estuviese burlando de alguien, para ese entonces, estaba con un gorro de lana negro, parte de su cabello rubio se dejaba ver por su frente y tenía un parche en el puente de la nariz. Esa foto era reciente, porque nada más hace dos días que Boomer tuvo el choque cuando jugaba baloncesto en clases de gimnasia –estrelló su cara con la reja que rodeaba la cancha que se utilizaba cuando el gimnasio era ocupado por algún partido de voleibol, y al parecer el golpe fue tan fuerte que le dejó una herida en la nariz, además de los codos y parte de sus rodillas–.

Dios, Bubbles se la pasaba viendo las fotos de Boomer, siempre teniendo cuidado de _no tocar donde no debe_ y así evitar exponerse. Si no hablaba con el chico hace ya dos años, y de repente le llega una notificación de una "llamada", sería bastante incómodo, de seguro probaría volar lo más que pueda, hasta llegar a la luna si era necesario y rehacer su vida en solitario… Claro, ella y los alienígenas.

Además de ver la foto, le gustaba revisar el estado que solía tener, o bien, la ahora llamada "información", en donde siempre ponía parte de una canción, como solía hacerlo todo el mundo.

Revisar aquello, le hacía recordar la época en que, por todo un año, Robin y él ponían los mismos fragmentos de canciones, cerrando con la inicial del otro entre corchetes y el emoji de un corazón.

Actualmente, solo tenía, y cito:

"How many times is it gonna take 'til someone around you hears what you say"; lo que en español se traduce como: "Cuánto tiempo se tardará hasta que alguien a tu alrededor escuche lo que dices". Formaba parte de una canción de la banda favorita de Boomer, "The Offspring".

Se quejó y bloqueó la pantalla de su celular, recostándose sobre la mesa, luego golpeteó, con sus talones, la misma mesa, buscando liberar parte de su frustración.

–Código de amigas, código de amigas… Maldito código de amigas.

.

.

.

–¿Piensas seguir con eso? –le preguntó Butch, bebiendo de su cartón de jugo de piña–. Ya sabes que hasta cuentas con el apoyo de Robin.

–No importa cuántas veces se lo diga –suspiró la chica recién mencionada–, pero sigue pensando que sería una falta al código de amistad.

–¡Es que lo es, Robin!

El trío estaba ubicado en las mesas afuera de la cafetería, distrayéndose lo más que podían del caos que se generaba siempre a la hora del almuerzo los días jueves, donde la comida _especial_ hacía su aparición. Por comida especial, se entendía más variedad, desde ensalada hasta hamburguesa con queso cheddar –la favorita de Butch, por cierto, la cual ahora comía gustoso–. Robin y Bubbles estaban con la ensalada de espinacas y el sándwich de queso y jamón que Butch les obligó a comprar, argumentando que _no viven de ensalada_ , citando una serie animada.

–Escucha –Robin dejó el tenedor de plástico a un lado de su bandeja, echó su largo y castaño cabello hacia atrás y de paso peinó un poco su flequillo–, mi relación con Boomer fue hace un año, ya está más que superado, y recuerdo haberte dicho, desde el momento en que me confesaste que te gustaba, que debías hacer lo que dictaminara tu corazón y eso era tratar de acercarte a Boomer. Entendí que querías esperar, y no puedo mentirte que eso me dio cierto alivio, porque con eso me volviste a demostrar que te preocupaste por no pasarme a llevar ni a él tampoco, y respetaste nuestros sentimientos. Sin embargo, él y yo nos llevamos bien, somos amigos y todo… Y si te digo que tienes que acercarte a él, es por algo –señaló a Butch–. Hasta el más idiota de sus hermanos lo hace.

–Eso no fue nada amable, Robin –reclamó Butch–. Bueno, pero ella tiene razón –le dijo a Bubbles–, hasta yo estoy intentando juntarte con él, porque conozco…

–¡No tiene que ser forzado, Butch! ¡Así no funcionan las cosas conmigo! –dijo Bubbles, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

–Eres muy complicada –afirmó Butch.

El Rowdyruff Boy verde había dejado su cabello considerablemente más largo que antes, y ahora mismo lo llevaba suelto, debido a que acababa de terminar la clase de gimnasia y había tomado una ducha, por lo que debía esperar a que se secara para poder amarrarlo en una especie de bollo o coleta pequeña… Peinados que le encantaba hacerle Bubbles.

–No soy complicada –se defendió Bubbles.

En aquel momento, se escuchó un revuelo proveniente de la cafetería. Butch se puso de pie, para poder ver mejor por la ventana, ya que estaba siendo cubierto por ambas chicas, y distinguió de inmediato lo que sucedía.

–Otra declaración para Princess –dijo, chasqueando la lengua.

–¿De quién? –preguntó Bubbles.

–Mitch, de nuevo –respondió Robin, volviendo a tomar asiento–. Nada nuevo, en lo que lleva del año, se le ha declarado siete veces.

–Claro, y a mí no se me declara nadie –reclamó Bubbles, llevándose un bocado a la boca.

–Y aunque lo hicieran –reclamó Butch, frunciendo el ceño–, solo los rechazarías porque quieres que un idiota en particular se te declare.

–Shhh –pidió Bubbles–, te puede escuchar.

–¡Pero si Boomer…!

Bubbles se puso de pie y le tapó la boca a Butch, reacción que también tuvo Robin, ya que el susodicho estaba pasando junto a ellos.

Boomer miraba su celular, luego lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con su mochila en los hombros, el mismo gorro de la foto lo traía dando vueltas en una de sus manos, seguía teniendo la curita en la nariz y una expresión totalmente seria en el rostro. Los miró de reojo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como modo de saludo.

Sin embargo, no miró a Bubbles, solo a Butch y Robin en específico, y siguió con su camino tranquilamente.

–¿Ven? Es como si no existiera –se quejaba Bubbles.

–¡Te falta tomar la maldita iniciativa, bebita llorona! –exclamó Butch.

–Pero él no muestra interés –intentaba defenderse Bubbles.

–¡Qué con eso! Si ese idiota no quiere entender por las buenas, o no quiere darse cuenta, haré que se dé cuenta a golpes.

–Darse cuenta de qué –espetó Robin–, y no apliques violencia, recuerda que tú y tus hermanos están siendo constantemente vigilados, bandido.

–De que Bubbles está interesada en él, tengo motivos suficientes como para hacerlo entrar en razón.

–Si ese es el caso, permíteme ayudarte –dijo Robin–, creo que conocemos los mismos motivos.

–Oigan, sigo aquí –señaló Bubbles–, y como les dije, quiero que sea de forma natural, no quiero parecer invasiva.

–Lo dice la que solía irrumpir en nuestra casa junto a sus hermanas cada vez que recibía una llamada del alcalde –reclamó Butch.

–Deja eso de lado, ¿quieres? –Bubbles volvió a tomar un bocado de su ensalada.

–Si quieres que todo se dé con naturalidad –dijo Butch, tomando su cartón de jugo, sonriendo con cierta malicia, ganándose una mirada de desconfianza por parte de las dos chicas–, entonces eso sucederá. Tranquila, azulita, ya veremos lo que surge…

* * *

Esta también es una historia de tres partes; me encuentro preparando de las otras parejas, como dije una vez, cuando hago de una, tengo la necesidad de hacer de todas. Bueno, si me dejan su impresión en un review les estaré agradecida. Cabe añadir que este capítulo, al ser el primero, es más introductorio al conflicto, además de ser el más corto, los otros capítulos son más largos, para desarrollar bien la trama, ya saben.

Muchas gracias por leer, xx.- Hasta la próxima.


	2. Segunda parte

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

.

.

.

"CASI TE ATRAPO"

Buttercup estaba recostada en la cama de Robin, con la cabeza apoyada en la parte baja de la misma, en tanto Bubbles estaba sobre ella, formando una especie de "x" humana. Por otra parte, Blossom estaba sentada en la alfombra, frente a Robin, bebiendo una taza de té.

Aún no les decía ni una palabra a sus hermanas, y es que tenía miedo de la reacción que pudiesen tener. A ninguna parecía agradarle los Rowdyruff Boys, solo ella estaba interesada en uno –bueno, hasta este momento era la única que había desarrollado sentimientos por uno, aunque le gustaba creer que sus hermanas estaban con el mismo dilema.

–¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decir por qué estás tan acomplejada?

La directa pregunta de Blossom la hizo hasta perder un poco de equilibrio, debido a que quería incorporarse, pero se hacía difícil estando sobre su hermana, que se quejó por el dolor que le había causado.

–¿De dónde sacaste eso? –reía nerviosa–. No me acompleja nada.

–¡Te acomplejas, Bubbles! ¡Ya admítelo! –exclamó Buttercup, empujando a su hermana.

–¡Auch! –dijo, al estrellarse en el suelo–. Eso dolió.

–Era la idea –obvió Buttercup.

Bubbles se puso de pie y volvió a acomodarse en la cama de Robin, ya que su hermana se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas, por lo que ahora sí era posible que cupieran, ambas, con mayor comodidad.

–¿Les dices tú o lo hago yo?

Ante la pregunta de Robin, que daba un sorbo a su taza de té, Buttercup y Blossom intercambiaron miradas antes de mirar a su hermana rubia.

–Decide –insistía Robin.

Buttercup peinaba su melena con ansias, mientras que Blossom ya apretaba un mechón de su larga cabellera pelirroja. Los nervios estaban carcomiendo a ambas PPG's, pero la tercera miembro no parecía querer dar declaración alguna, se abrazaba al cojín magenta de Robin, cubriendo su boca, solo dejando ver sus ojos azules, que se dirigían a la castaña con flequillo.

Robin asintió, tomó la taza con sus dos manos y empezó a hablar:

–Princess le dijo a toda la escuela que era la más linda, ¿recuerdan? –Blossom y Buttercup asintieron.

–Cómo olvidar eso –dijo Buttercup.

–Bueno –siguió Robin–, luego añadió que ella era más linda que Bubbles, porque, al menos, había tenido novio, cosa que Bubbles jamás ha tenido.

–Espera –interrumpió Blossom–, ¿dices que Bubbles se acomplejó tanto por una estupidez como esa?

–No exactamente –aclaraba, luego miró a Bubbles, que ya cubría todo su rostro–. ¿Puedo decirlo?

Bubbles tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió, muy lento, a la pregunta de Robin, quien suspiró antes de seguir hablando.

–Es que a ella solo le ha interesado _un_ chico, siempre el mismo chico…

–¡¿Quién?! –preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

–Boomer.

La expresión que Buttercup tuvo en su rostro, era como si estuviera oliendo excremento; la de Blossom, era una parecida a la decepción y, me atrevo a decir que, hasta recelo.

–¿El azul de los Apestosos? –preguntó Buttercup–. ¿Es en serio, Bubbs?

Ante la pregunta y el tono utilizado de su hermana, se sintió un tanto culpable. Es bien ridículo sentirse culpable por eso, pero Bubbles no podía evitarlo. Les habían jurado "odio" a esos chicos en su infancia, y si bien eso ya era tema del maldito pasado, el rencor dominaba –en demasía– a Blossom y Buttercup.

–¿No es tu ex? –le pregunta Blossom a Robin.

–Sí, lo es –suspiró–, pero yo ya le dije a Bubbles que eso no importa. Es mi _ex_ –recalcó esa palabra–, ya no siento nada romántico por él. Somos amigos, sí –decía con suma confianza–, pero nada más. Cuando terminamos, me di cuenta de los sentimientos de Boomer.

Blossom inclinó un poco su cabeza ante lo último dicho por Robin, pero nada más.

–¿Y por qué te acomplejas? –dijo Buttercup.

–Código de amistad –respondió, finalmente, Bubbles.

Robin rodó los ojos y bufó.

–Ya te dije que no importa.

–Eso dices tú, pero yo no me siento cómoda…

–Entonces vive en constante desgracia –interrumpió Buttercup, buscando una liga para tomar su cabello en una coleta baja, ya que le empezaba a molestar–. Robin ya te dice que no importa esa pendejada tuya del "código de amigas", así que este drama es solo tuyo, hermanita querida.

–No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor, Butter –dijo Robin.

–De hecho, pudo haber sido más suave –reclamó Blossom.

–Con palabras suaves no logró comprender –se defendió Buttercup, suspirando–. Bubbles, hay algo que quiero decirte –la aludida se mostró muy atenta–, si no lo hice antes, era para evitar que tu modo _egocéntrico_ se hiciera presente, porque lo detesto.

–Ve al punto, Butter –dijo Blossom rodando los ojos.

–Eres muy bonita, y deberías ocupar tus encantos para conquistarlo.

Bubbles hizo un puchero y volvió a cubrir su rostro con la almohada.

–¿De verdad crees que soy bonita?

–Cuántos años tienes, ¿cuatro? ¡Madura, Bubbles! –exclamó Buttercup, pasando a hacerle un poco de cosquillas.

Robin no pudo evitarlo y se unió a la acción. La risa de Bubbles resonaba en toda la habitación, y parecía como si la alegría volvía al mundo. Increíblemente, Blossom, después de unirse –quería terminar su té primero– tuvo una sensación que le recordó a un hecho ya vivido antes, aunque no sabía cuál exactamente. Buttercup y Bubbles tuvieron la misma sensación, sin embargo, solo la rubia fue capaz de descubrirlo: cuando combatían al Payaso Arcoíris.

La alegría había vuelto, gracias a la fuerza del amor.

Tal vez eso debía ocupar ahora.

Se sorprendió al notar que pudo ser capaz de pensar y analizar todo eso, aun cuando seguían haciéndole cosquillas.

.

.

.

Está bien, los días lunes son horriblemente desagradables, sobre todo cuando pasaste el fin de semana descansando y sin hacer nada productivo, solo leyendo, escuchando música o tratando de entender cómo una película tan mala y estúpida pudo ser bien recibida por el público de tu edad. En fin, los lunes son desagradables, para nada lindos, y solo terminan por arruinar tu humor, recién iniciada la semana.

Sin embargo, para Bubbles, el lunes empezó de la peor manera posible.

Quién iba a pensar que al momento en que cerrara la puerta del auto del Profesor, se despidiera de él, y se girara para entrar a la escuela, iba a ver a una delgada chica, vestida con un suéter amarillo, falda violeta –la verdad es que ese atuendo resaltaba muy bien sus curvas de mujer– y con el cabello rizado suelto… hablando animadamente con Boomer.

Blossom y Buttercup, al ver aquello, se voltearon rápidamente hacia su hermana menor, quien estaba teniendo una intensa lucha interna para evitar gritar o lanzar rayos por sus ojos y terminar por rostizar a ambos. Bubbles sonreía y parpadeaba rápido, sus hermanas dieron unos pasos hacia un lado, temiendo por sus vidas.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y decidió entrar a la escuela.

Boomer y Princess estaban riendo, de hecho, ahora ella pasaba su mano por el brazo del chico, y presumía estar en su compañía. Pasaron junto a Mitch, Boomer lo saludó –jugaban juntos después de clases, ambos pertenecían al club de basquetbol–, pero Princess pasó de él, y Bubbles no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por él.

Tenía curiosidad, quería saber de qué hablaban, desde cuándo es que Boomer hablaba con ella –¿no le había dicho que le parecía una muchacha apestosa y molesta? – y por qué ella se sentía con la maldita confianza de tomarlo del brazo y apoyar su maldita cabeza en su maldito hombro.

Sentía que el pasillo se estaba achicando, debido a que el resto de los estudiantes ya estaba abriéndose paso para ir a sus respectivos casilleros, por lo que no podía pasar junto a aquel par con la velocidad que quería… Relamió sus labios y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Si no podía rodear el obstáculo, lo mejor era atravesarlo.

Apresuró el paso, cuando estuvo tras ellos, extendió sus brazos y colocó sus manos entre ellos, llamando su atención –especialmente la de Princess, que ya fruncía el ceño, en tanto Boomer seguía con una especie de sonrisa en su rostro– y separó sus manos, con ello, también los separó a ambos, usando la fuerza que había conseguido desde que nació.

–Con permiso –dijo Bubbles luego de separarlos, pasando entre ellos, pareciendo molesta.

Princess estaba anonadada, se sentía ofendida, como si la hubiera tocado una persona con una enfermedad contagiosa. Arreglaba su cabello constantemente, chillando, mientras que Boomer veía a Bubbles desaparecer entre la multitud del pasillo, sin hacer ni una pisca de caso a los comentarios que estaba haciendo la hija del magnate.

–¿Bubbles de verdad hizo lo que vi? –preguntaba Robin, cerrando la puerta de su casillero.

–Si viste que la Bebita Llorona tuvo la grandiosa idea de separar al Tonto de mi hermano de la empalagosa esa, entonces sí, de verdad lo hizo, Snyder –dijo Brick, acomodando su gorra.

–Eso es tener verdadera actitud –señaló Butch.

–¿Ustedes dos, siquiera, entienden que eso solo demostró que Bubbles estaba increíblemente celosa? –preguntó Robin a los dos RRB's, que solo sonreían entre sí.

–¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto? –preguntó Brick, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con cierta malicia.

–Sí, Robin, quédate tranquila. Boomer es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de ello, posiblemente va a pensar que Bubbles solo quiso molestar a Princess –añadió Butch.

–¿En verdad crees eso? –insistía Robin, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

–Vamos, relájate un poco –Butch pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros–. Cambia esa cara y vamos a clases.

–Estás muy tensa, y eso que ni siquiera hemos entrado a clases –señaló Brick.

Mientras ellos hablaban, a un par de metros más atrás, estaban las hermanas de Bubbles, una más sorprendida que la otra, y por ende, una sintiéndose increíblemente más orgullosa por el actuar de la hermana mejor que la otra.

–Esto es increíble –decía Buttercup, sin poder esconder su sonrisa–, no pensé que Bubbles fuese capaz de hacer eso… Nunca había estado tan orgullosa de nuestra hermana.

–¡Ni hablar, Buttercup! ¡Eso solo demuestra su actitud de diva! –recriminaba Blossom.

–Ugh, cállate, Blossom, ¿qué acaso no entiendes? Bubbles acaba de hacer a un lado a Princess. Jamás imaginé que ella iba a ser capaz de semejante actuar… Estoy demasiado orgullosa.

–Sigo sin entender por qué –suspiró la mayor.

Blossom volvió la mirada a Boomer y se dio cuenta de que seguía mirando por el pasillo que había desaparecido Bubbles, en tanto Princess reclamaba y chillaba. Boomer miró a Princess, sonrió, negó con la cabeza y se fue, dejándola reclamando.

–¡Estúpida Powerpuff! ¡¿Cómo es que tuvo la idea de opacarme a mí?! ¡Haré que mi padre compre el patético laboratorio de su patético padre! ¡No! ¡Compraré la escuela y la expulsaré!

–Robin –llamó Blossom, la chica se volteó–, ¿llegaste hace rato?

–Ah, no puede ser –dijo Brick, poniendo una expresión de desagrado–. Butch, vamos, ya empieza a ponerse el aire un poco apestoso.

–Si tomaras un baño más seguido, eso no pasaría –dijo Buttercup.

–¿Te crees muy divertida, marimacho verde? –espetó Butch, pero Robin lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta, así como trató de apartar a Buttercup por su vientre.

–No van a empezar un pleito en frente de mí, ¿no?

Ante lo dicho por Robin, tanto las chicas como los chicos se relajaron y suspiraron, casi al mismo tiempo.

–Santo cielo, ¿por qué no pueden tomar el ejemplo de sus hermanos? –comentó Robin–. Son los menores, pero parecen ser los más maduros.

–¡¿Eh?!

Robin no respondió y siguió por el pasillo, cubriéndose las orejas cuando pasó junto a Princess –en serio, seguía sin callarse, al parecer tampoco se había dado cuenta de que la estaban grabando ni que Boomer ya se había ido de su lado.

.

.

.

A la hora de salida, con Bubbles ignorando y desechando cualquier pregunta relacionada con su actuar de la mañana, la chica trató de salir rauda del establecimiento educativo, solo rogando por llegar a casa. En un momento pensó en volar, pero eso significaría que alertaría a la ciudad, teniendo en cuenta de que hace tiempo no salvan a la ciudad… Además, estaba usando ropa _no apta_ para el vuelo.

Cerró su casillero, luego de haber guardado todos los cuadernos que necesitaba para estudiar el fin de semana antes de esa semana de exámenes por fin de semestre. Miró a ambos lados, por si sus hermanas se dignaban a aparecer, o si Robin lo hacía, pero no, nadie se asomaba por ninguna esquina del maldito pasillo, y eso no sabía si la tranquilizaba o si le molestaba.

Todo el asunto de Boomer la ponía de un humor bastante complejo, no iba a mentir.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a ir a la salida. Posiblemente tenga que hablar con sus hermanas por lo ocurrido hoy… Blossom sería la que más estaría recriminándola, ya que sabía, a ciencia cierta, que Buttercup estaría admirando su actitud… Después de todo, es algo que Buttercup haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Con paso seguro, mirando y sonriendo a quienes se despedían de ella, Bubbles iba hasta la salida. Cuando cruzó la puerta, para poder irse tranquila hasta la parada del autobús, vio que Butch estaba hablando con Boomer, y que este último, al verla, le avisó a Butch, quien no demoró ni un segundo en darse vuelta, sonreírle y hacerle señas para que se acercara.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y solo pudo caminar, con un poco de dificultad. Miró a Boomer, el chico le sonrió ampliamente, y ella gustosa –¿debo seguir recalcando que estaba demasiado nerviosa? – le correspondió el gesto. Butch notó aquello y solo pudo relamer sus labios, bajar la mirada antes de hablarle a su amiga:

–Boomer –el mencionado dejó de sonreír para mirar asustado a su hermano– me pidió que te diera las gracias por lo de hoy, pero viendo que apareciste de manera oportuna –miró a su hermano–, viejo, hazlo tú mismo.

Palmoteó el hombro de su hermano, se giró hacia Bubbles y, antes de irse, le dijo:

–Después deberías leer el mensaje que te mandé –guiñó un ojo–. Los dejo, nos vemos en casa, Boomer.

Butch no era –tan– idiota, así que se fue corriendo para evitar que alguno de los dos azules se atreviera a detenerlo. Bubbles sentía que sus manos se ponían más y más sudorosas, mientras que Boomer estaba empezando a caer en los nervios. Evitaba mirar a la chica, pero ella estaba teniendo una lucha interna para no hacerlo antes que él.

Bubbles suspiró, los otros estudiantes pasaban a su lado, uno que otro se despedía de ella, pero solo quería poder mirar a Boomer y preguntarle el porqué de sus _gracias_. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se giró para hablar y al mismo tiempo, ambos dijeron:

–¿Por qué…?

No completaron sus preguntas, debido a que querían que el otro hablara. Eso hizo que Bubbles se sonrojara un poco más y que Boomer cubriera su boca, evitando una risa.

–Habla tú primero –dijo Boomer–, ¿qué ibas a preguntar?

–Uhm –apretó sus labios–, el porqué me querías dar gracias…

–Ah –rio un poco, rascando su nuca–, simplemente gracias a eso fue que me pude librar de Princess. Esa apestosa estaba molestándome, pero no me sentía muy bien diciéndole que se largara.

–Parecías muy divertido en su compañía.

 _Oh… No… ¿Esto es hacer una escena de celos? Dios… Dios… Dios_ , pensó Bubbles, mientras que Boomer la miraba con una ceja enarcada.

–Bueno –se encogió de hombros, ya no sonreía–, es solo que pensaba que con un poco de _amabilidad_ podría zafarme de su compañía.

–Oh… Claro… –miró a la salida, sus hermanas estaban mirándola, ambas estaban emocionadas y se despedían de ella sacudiendo sus manos–. Ya me tengo que ir.

–¿Ya? ¿No te puedes quedar un momento más?

 _¿Estoy despierta?_

–¿Eh?

–¿Puedo acompañarte a casa? –dio un par de pasos hacia ella–. Hace tiempo que tú y yo no hablamos… Por último caminemos –rascó su nuca–. Bueno, si no quieres y debes irte rápido…

–¡Vamos! –interrumpió, llamando la atención no solo de Boomer, sino que de otros estudiantes también.

Boomer sonrió, asintió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que empezaran a caminar.

No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que pudo hablar a solas con Boomer, teniendo una conversación amena, relacionada a los asuntos de la escuela, la molestia que les seguía significando la clase de educación física, debido a que tenían prohibido utilizar sus poderes para sacar ventaja sobre sus compañeros, así como también Boomer le comentó a Bubbles lo estresante que era hacer el proyecto de la clase de artes, considerando que valía el treinta por ciento de la calificación final del semestre, mientras que Bubbles afirmaba estar de acuerdo con él.

–Una escultura griega o romana hecha totalmente de arcilla –decía la chica–, no puedo creer eso.

–Hubiera sido más fácil si pudiésemos hacer una ciudad.

–¿Una ciudad? Boomer, eso significa más esfuerzo.

–No si escoges Pompeya.

Bubbles tardó un par de segundos en entender el comentario de Boomer. Su expresión se tornó un poco más fría, se volteó hacia él y golpeó su brazo.

–¡Auch! –exclamó Boomer, riendo un poco.

–¡Eso fue cruel! –decía la chica–. ¡Cruel, Boomer, cruel!

–¿Eso no es _bueno_?

Boomer reía, pero Bubbles no se sentía muy cómoda para hacerlo, ya que aquella broma de Boomer tocó la sensible fibra sentimental y de culpabilidad, que tenía. Había sido una broma, muy cruel, y eso la dejaba, en cierto sentido, muy triste.

– _Bubbs_ , solo fue una broma.

 _¡¿Me acaba de llamar Bubbs?!_

Cuando hablaban, hace mucho tiempo, él la llamaba de esa forma; como era un preadolescente, le solía decir que ese apodo hacía alusión a las _bubis que todavía no le aparecían_.

Sentía mucha emoción por aquello, en verdad, pero no quería hacérsela saber… Tenía miedo de que el chico pudiese tener una imagen un tanto negativa de ella.

Un miedo absurdo, en mi humilde opinión.

–¿Tomarás el autobús?

La pregunta del chico le sacó un poco de su momento pensativo, miró en la dirección que señalaba y se dio cuenta de que ahí paraba un autobús que la dejaba a menos de una calle de su casa –la mala suerte de vivir un poco lejos del centro de la ciudad–, por lo que significaba que sus caminos se dividían en aquel instante.

–Sí –respondió–, lo tomaré ahí.

–Entonces… Nos despedimos aquí –sonrió, arrugando un poco su nariz y con ello, un poco la curita que tenía en ella–. Hasta el lunes, súperpoderosa.

–Hasta el lunes –respondió.

Boomer le volvió a sonreír, cruzó hacia la derecha –Bubbles debía cruzar hacia el frente para poder tomar el autobús–, miró hacia ambos lados y cuando ya estuvo en la acerca, se volteó hacia ella, colocó ambas manos alrededor de su boca y gritó:

–¡De nuevo: gracias por lo de hoy!

Agitó su mano, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Bubbles lo observó por un par de segundos, hasta que escuchó el particular ruido que hace un autobús al frenar. Miró hacia la parada y, efectivamente, ya había llegado su locomoción.

El semáforo con la señalización de peatón en verde ya estaba parpadeando, por lo que tuvo que correr para alcanzar a cruzar y subirse al autobús.

Aún no salía toda la gente de sus trabajos, por lo que pudo sentarse junto a la última puerta, por la cual debería descender al llegar a su parada. Se colocó los audífonos, y cuando sacó su celular, se dio cuenta del mensaje que le había enviado Butch.

Butch. Al pensar en él, sonrió, debía dar gracias de tenerlo como amigo, ya que gracias a él, pudo pasar un rato con Boomer… ¡Un grandioso rato con Boomer! Aunque no hicieron más que caminar un rato, dándole una vuelta a la escuela y tomar la avenida posterior a esa, hasta llegar a la avenida más larga de Townsville y, bueno, separarse.

Al recordar que debía _dar gracias_ , se acordó de que no le dijo a Boomer el porqué lo separó de Princess. En todo caso, no quería que volviese a ponerse serio, como lo hizo cuando armó una "escena de celos". Pensar en eso, le revolvió el estómago, solo de nervios.

Empezó a reproducir la música antes de abrir el chat con Butch.

Con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana del autobús, sintiendo la vibración del mismo, se dispuso a leer dicho mensaje, sintiendo que fue una muy mala decisión.

 **Butch** – 12:46pm

"En el receso QUE NOS IGNORASTE POR COMPLETO estuve hablando con Robin y Brick"

"Ambos pudimos llegar a una conclusión"

"A Boomer siempre le ha gustado la misma persona"

¿Cómo era eso de que _siempre_ le ha gustado la misma persona?

–¿Eso quiere decir… que le sigue gustando Robin?

.

.

.

–Boomer no es la persona más brillante –comentó Blossom, dejando su mochila sobre su cama.

–Y que lo digas, nuestra hermana tampoco lo es –aseguró Buttercup–. Lo que me llama la atención –miró a Robin–, es que te haya pedido ayuda.

–¿Qué les puedo decir? Tengo una buena relación con mi ex –dijo Robin, encogiéndose de brazos y sonriendo–. De todos modos, espero que aprovechen un poco la oportunidad de hoy.

–Esos dos –decía Buttercup, acariciando su barbilla–, si no se _dan cuenta_ , voy a golpearlos.

–Bueno, precisamente para eso es que Boomer quería hablar con ustedes –dijo Robin–. Me pidió ayuda, pero le dije que ustedes eran más indicadas, después de todo, son las hermanas de Bubbles.

–Entonces, ¿cuándo es que sería nuestra reunión con Boomer? –preguntó Blossom.

* * *

 **Respondiendo review(s):**

 **MisguideGhost08:** El drama de secundaria también me da vida, creo que tenemos algo en común. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, :)

 **maniatica muajaja:** Escribiste el nombre de Boomer más de treinta veces (quise tomarme la molestia de contarlos todos, pero mi problema a la vista es mayor, así que me rendía después de contar el trigésimo), pero en verdad me di cuenta de que lo amas. Me alegra que te haya gustado, en serio; bueno, aquí está la continuación, va en honor a ti y a tu amor por Boomer. ¡Qué bueno que volviste! ¿De verdad soy de tus favoritas? Cuando leí eso, creo que algo empezó a latir dentro de mi pecho... He descubierto que tengo corazón. Muchas gracias, es un verdadero honor.

 **Esme-Joycy09:** Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado la trama. Espero, también, te haya gustado este capítulo.

.

.

Bueno, la próxima actualización sería el último capítulo de esta historia (música triste), pero bueno, no significa que vaya a ser la última historia que escriba de ellos, de hecho, ya planeé otra... que publicaré más adelante, cuando tenga tiempo, retomaré las clases de la universidad pronto.

En fin, gracias por leer esta historia. Mucho amor para ustedes, en serio.


	3. Última parte

**ÚLTIMA PARTE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ÚLTIMO AMOR"

–¡Robin! ¡Bubbles!

Ambas chicas se voltearon para ver a Boomer, corriendo hacia ellas desde la escalera que conducía a la biblioteca. Una se puso demasiado nerviosa, creo que no es necesario señalar _cuál_ , mientras que la otra quería disimular la sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en su rostro.

–Boomer –dijo Robin–, qué gusto verte.

–Lo mismo digo –sonrió, Bubbles había desviado la mirada, una forma de disimular sus nervios–. Qué tal, Bubbs.

–He-hey, Boomer –respondió, odiándose a sí misma por haber tartamudeado–, qué tal, qué tal.

–¿Ya se van a la cafetería? –preguntó el chico.

–Sí –contestó Robin–, de hecho, tu hermano Butch nos debe estar esperando.

Boomer frunció un poco el ceño, inclinó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Y por qué? ¿Qué asuntos tienen con mi hermano?

–Siempre almorzamos con él –dijo Bubbles–. Bueno, no siempre, pero usualmente es así.

La sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Boomer cuando escuchó a la chica hablar. Robin también sonreía, pero a diferencia del chico, lo hacía con orgullo. Estaba viendo que Bubbles, más confiada en sí misma, se animaba a hablar normalmente con el chico. ¡Era un progreso!

–Ah –asintió–, ya veo. Increíblemente se llevan bien con aquel idiota.

–¿No te nos quieres unir? Sería genial poder compartir más contigo…

Cuando dijo _contigo_ , la voz de Bubbles ya se había apago, porque se dio cuenta de que eso no solo lo había "pensado", sino que también lo expresó en voz alta. Robin arqueó una ceja y cubrió su boca, mientras que Boomer seguía mirándola con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Bubbles se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena retractarse o fingir que era una broma, así que siguió hablando:

–… como lo hacíamos antes.

–Me encantaría –dijo Boomer, sin esperar innecesariamente para ello–, pero tengo un asunto que atender –miró a Robin–, supongo que les avisaste, ¿no?

–Deben estar esperándote –asintió la chica, algo desinteresada–. Me deberás cinco dólares por ese favor.

–Pero ¡si es un favor!

Robin tomó a Bubbles de la muñeca para que empezaran a caminar hacia la cafetería, sonrió con burla y lo señaló con el dedo índice de su mano libre.

–Cinco dólares, Boomer.

El chico suspiró, asintiendo y haciendo un gesto de despido con su mano, mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del pasillo, para irse por la salida trasera que llevaba a las canchas. Bubbles lo estuvo observando hasta que cruzó la puerta, luego se zafó del agarre de Robin y la miró indignada.

–¡Exijo que me expliques lo que acaba de pasar!

Robin la miró fijamente a los ojos, como tenía flequillo, le parecía una mirada de lo más intimidante, pero Bubbles no iba a dejarse intimidar por ella. En ese momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que Robin estaba en contra de efectuar un acercamiento entre ellos… Incluso, Bubbles se estaba convenciendo de la idea de que a Robin le seguía gustando Boomer…

–Boomer va a ir a hablar con _algunas personas que tú conoces_ –dijo Robin–, ya sabrás por qué. Ahora, si me permite, _su majestad_ –volvió a tomarla de la muñeca–, Butch nos espera, seguramente Brick igual. Los tres tenemos algo que decirte, es importante. No los hagamos esperar, tampoco a nuestros estómagos. Muero de hambre.

Bubbles, en silencio, caminó junto a su amiga hasta la cafetería, compró su almuerzo y salieron para comer con Brick y Butch. Aquel par estaba teniendo una discusión acerca del tamaño de los bastones de zanahoria que tenía Butch comparados con los bastones de apio de Brick. Parecían querer analizar eso, y el aporte que tenían esos vegetales en su vida. Obviamente, el tema de conversación cambió radicalmente cuando vieron a las dos chicas llegar hasta la mesa.

–Snyder, Utonium, ya era hora –dijo Brick, mordiendo uno de sus bastones de apio.

–Bien –dijo Robin, desenvolviendo su sándwich–, ¿quién parte?

–¿Ni siquiera nos dejarás comer? –preguntó Butch–. ¿Tan desconsiderada vas a ser?

–Butch, idiota de mierda, ella tiene razón. Debemos ir al maldito punto.

–Brick –habló Bubbles, con un tono severo–, cuida tu lenguaje.

–Perdón, perdón –dijo el pelirrojo–. De acuerdo, ¿quién parte?

Silencio en la mesa, el único ruido que se oía, era el de Bubbles abriendo el plástico que le impedía comenzar a comer su ensalada con tofu. Bubbles no quería decir ninguna palabra, porque era posible que solo terminara por desviar la concentración de los dos Rowdyruff Boys que tenía en frente –ya que, siendo sinceros, se desconcentraban con mucha facilidad–, así que solo se mantenía en silencio, tomando el cubierto de plástico para poder empezar a comer y saciar ese hambre infernal que la había estado invadiendo hacia un rato, pero no iba a asumir en voz alta.

–Nuestro hermano –empezó a decir Butch– tiene un particular interés por las artes, ¿sabías?

–Sí –respondió Bubbles–, objetivamente, creo que era el que hacía el mejor _grafiti_ entre ustedes tres.

–Lo que Butch intenta decir –interviene Robin, girándose hacia ella–, es que deberías interesarte más en las artes.

–Pero estoy interesada –respondió, algo confundida.

Brick bufó, pasó ambas manos por su rostro, llamando la atención de los que estaban en la mesa.

–Dios, Bubbles, creí que al menos tú sí tenías más cerebro que tus hermanas –dijo–. Trata de pensar _más allá_.

–Eso intento –se defendía–, y les digo que también me gustan las artes… ¿De qué me debo dar cuenta?

Guardaron silencio. Bubbles los miró, pero ninguno parecía querer decir alguna palabra, solo se miraban entre ellos y parecían coincidir con una idea: Bubbles no estaba entendiendo el mensaje.

–Yo voy a ayudarte –decía Robin– para que te acerques más, al menos en artes, donde tenemos clases con él.

–No es necesario que lo hagas –eso extrañó a todos–, no vale la pena –miró a Butch–, ¿verdad?

–¿Y por qué me miras a mí? –preguntó el chico.

–En tu mensaje, me dijiste que a Boomer solo le ha gustado una persona, ¿no? –Butch asintió, al igual que Brick–. Pues, ya sé que esa persona es Robin.

El shock fue evidente para los tres, solo Bubbles estaba frunciendo el ceño y desviando su mirada a su ensalada, para tomar un bocado de la misma.

–Bubbles… ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? –preguntó Brick, quitándose la gorra.

La chica no respondió, es más, tomó su mochila y sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Desbloqueó la pantalla empezó a buscar en la aplicación el chat que tenía con Butch.

–Leeré en voz alta –dijo–: "En el receso que nos ignoraste por completo estuve hablando con Robin y Brick. _Ambos_ –miró a ambos chicos– pudimos llegar a una conclusión: a Boomer siempre le ha gustado la misma persona".

–¿Y cuál es el problema con ello? –preguntó Butch, mirando a Brick.

–Qué se yo –el pelirrojo miró a Robin–. Snyder, ¿puedes explicarle a tu amiga cómo fue que llegamos a esa conclusión?

Robin sobaba su sien, tratando de relajarse, mientras que Bubbles, algo confundida, dejaba el móvil sobre la mesa y miraba a su amiga.

–Escucha con atención, ¿quieres?

.

.

.

Boomer había citado a las otras dos Powerpuff girls en las gradas de las canchas. La verdad era que estaba nervioso. No era particularmente agradable estar con ellas, pero resultaban ser las hermanas de Bubbles, así que debía tratarlas bien para poder obtener información necesaria acerca de la rubia. Una información más certera que la brindada por su exnovia Robin; recalco que no es que desconfíe de Robin, por supuesto que no, es solo que ella no le decía lo que en verdad _necesitaba_.

–Tranquilo, Boomer, ellas no son como tus hermanos.

Tampoco es como si quisiera hacer la reunión particularmente larga.

Blossom fue la primera en divisarlo. Alzó un brazo y lo agitó, en modo de saludo, el cual fue correspondido por él. Blossom estaba sentada, mientras comía un sándwich –en ese momento pensó por qué ella parecía preparar su almuerzo, en tanto Bubbles prefería comprarlo… Supuso que era flojera por parte de la rubia–, y Buttercup estaba de pie, con uno de sus pies apoyados en la gradería, como si estuviera ejercitando, flexionaba cada tanto.

–Hola –saludó Boomer–, ¿qué tal?

–Habla luego, rubiecito –espetó Buttercup–. ¿Qué intenciones tienes con nuestra hermana? Si me llego a enterar de que es alguna jugarreta…

–¡Buttercup! –interrumpió Blossom, algo horrorizada–. ¡Cálmate!

La morena frunció el ceño, pero se rindió ante la mirada desafiante de Blossom. Esta última miró a Boomer, y se dio cuenta de que el chico había estado bastante indiferente ante las amenazas de su hermana. La hizo pensar en que tal vez, sí hubo un cambio enorme en los Rowdyruff Boys con el pasar de los años.

–Bueno, Boomer, le pediste a Robin que nos juntara. Dinos, ¿en qué te podemos ayudar?

–Seré muy claro, no andaré con rodeos –dijo frívolamente, llamando la atención de las chicas–. Ustedes son las hermanas de Bubbles, la conocen muy bien, y es por eso que quiero que me digan qué cosas debo hacer para acercarme a ella. Quiero retomar nuestra amistad.

.

.

.

La profesora de artes era una mujer que ya le pisaba los talones a los cuarenta años, pero no era algo que se le notara a simple vista. Siempre estaba vestida con algún vestido amarillo lleno de flores, en tanto ataba su rubio cabello en una alta coleta. Se puso de pie, mientras el resto de los estudiantes llegaban al salón, y escribió en la pizarra:

"PROYECTO FIN SEMESTRE:  
CIUDADES DEL MUNDO"

La mujer giró sobre sus talones, dio un par de pasos, haciendo un pequeño eco con sus tacos y le sonrió a toda la clase:

–El director nos concedió el permiso para colgar los lienzos en la escuela –aclaró su garganta–. De modo que lo haremos en los pasillos principales, lo que significa que no deben ser _lienzos_ muy grandes, para que puedan caber todos.

Bubbles miró a Robin, ambas estaban extrañadas y al parecer toda su clase lo estaba.

Se volvió hacia la mesa y tomó una caja forrada en papel lustre verde.

–Aquí tengo los nombres de ciudades, decidí que van a ser al azar. Creí haberles dicho que el trabajo se haría en parejas, ¿verdad? De modo tal que solo serán diez lienzos. En los papeles está el nombre de la ciudad, país, y el lugar específico que deben dibujar y pintar.

–Señorita Murray –interrumpió Boomer, alzando la mano–, se supone que el proyecto final constaba de esculturas griegas o romanas hechas de arcilla… ¿Por qué nos habla de un lienzo?

–Chicos –dijo algo extrañada–, ¿no se dan cuenta de que no se trata del mismo proyecto? Este es otro –todos los estudiantes se quejaron–. Sí, sí, puede ser estresante, pero tiene un lado positivo, y no, no es solo la exposición, de hecho, pueden subir sus notas si así lo desean.

–Es un trabajo obligatorio, ¿verdad?

Ante la nueva interrupción de Boomer, la señorita Murray tuvo que suspirar y asentir lentamente.

–Sí, la verdad es que el director consideró que no podían tener un trabajo tan simple y que valiese tanto porcentaje.

–Pero es una escultura –dijo Robin.

–Lo mismo le dije, sin embargo, insistió con la idea de cumplir con el currículum educacional –se encogió de hombros–. Pero véanlo como una oportunidad… de hacer crecer su lado artístico.

Bubbles relamió sus labios y agachó la cabeza. La verdad es que algún tipo de cambio en el proyecto final se lo esperaba, no iba a ser algo nuevo. La señorita Murray se había quedado e silencio, mientras que ella solo esperaba a la orden para poder armar las parejas.

–Cuando tengan sus parejas formadas, se acercan a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Los dejaré registrados, su equipo de trabajo y la ciudad.

En ese momento, la Powerpuff azul ya estaba girándose hacia donde –se suponía– estaba Robin, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver a la castaña de pie, junto a Bell, la chica platinada, al parecer poniéndose de acuerdo y formando su grupo de trabajo.

 _Qué clase de traición es esta_ , pensó Bubbles.

–Robin –llamó, la chica se dio vuelta–, ¿qué haces?

–Ah –sonrió la aludida–, es que… –miró a Bell– pienso trabajar con Bell. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

–Uhm, no, no me molesta es…

Robin alzó ambas cejas y apretó sus labios, sin dejar de sonreírle. Internamente, Snyder estaba maldiciendo porque su amiga no estaba analizando las cosas _más allá_. Era verdaderamente frustrante, ¿saben? Sin embargo, su mirada se mantenía fija, aunque tardara mil años –en verdad, hasta que se acabara la clase–, trataría de enviarle las señales que le hacían falta para que se diera cuenta de _por qué_ estaba haciendo grupo de trabajo con Bell.

Para la suerte de Robin, una pequeña ayuda llegó sin ser pedida ni menos presagiada.

–Bubbs.

La chica se volteó y vio a un sonriente Boomer que rascaba la comisura derecha de sus labios.

"–Escucha con atención, ¿quieres?

Ante aquello dicho por Robin, asintió, debido a que el tono utilizado por su amiga le resultó hasta un poco amenazante.

–No podemos decirte que sigas un plan con pasos estructuralmente definidos, esas cosas no funcionan. Lo que sí podemos decirte, es que se te van a presentar oportunidades, ¿de acuerdo? Las oportunidades solo se presentan una vez en la vida. _Una_ –recalcó–. Tú debes tomarla, y _hacerla tuya_."

Y exactamente eso iba a hacer.

–Dime, Boomer –sonrió lo más amable que pudo.

–¿Tienes con quién hacer el lienzo? Porque yo no, y si no tienes a nadie, ¿podríamos hacerlo juntos?

.

.

.

–Seúl –decía Boomer mientras asentía con la cabeza–, bueno, no he oído nada de esa ciudad. ¿Dónde es que está?

–Corea del Sur –respondía Bubbles, negando–, por el amor de Dios, Boomer.

–¿Qué?

–Me parece increíble que no sepas. Es como… cultura básica. Estoy segura de que en clase de geografía nos repasaron las ciudades principales de algunos continentes por el comercio y el área turística.

–Cada vez que hablas de la escuela, siento cómo, de a poco, el sueño vuelve a mí. Y con ello, mis ganas de mandar todo a la mierda.

–Lenguaje, Boomer.

El chico chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia al asunto y siguió haciendo el boceto en su croquera. Bubbles había buscado la imagen que retratarían, pensando que Boomer le reclamaría o algo por el estilo, pero pareció a gusto y de acuerdo con ello.

–¿Por qué escogiste esta imagen?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, y aunque Boomer no la miraba, sino que buscaba ser bastante preciso con las líneas que trazaba –entendiendo que eran las que pondrían en el lienzo después–, ajustándolas a las proporciones que la hoja blanca de papel permitía.

–Me gustaba imaginarme una ciudad con variados escaparates de tiendas –respondía–, pero le quería dar un toque lluvioso, creo que eso haría que la ciudad se sintiese con más _vida_ , ya sabes, menos _artificial_. Aunque, siendo sincera, esperaba que nos tocara una ciudad asiática que pudiese estar más ligada a la naturaleza… Pero esta imagen de Seúl… Definitivamente me encanta.

Boomer no le respondió nada, pero sí la miró de reojo, notando a la perfección la sonrisa que tenía dibujada la chica, que parecía iluminar la sala de artes por completo. Se habían quedado después de clases, habían pensado en ir a la biblioteca, no obstante necesitaban discutir el tema a viva voz, y en la biblioteca lo que más exigen es el silencio.

–No cambias, ¿verdad? Siempre tratas de verle el lado positivo a todas las cosas.

Bubbles solo sonrió ante aquel comentario, no iba a responder nada porque, en cierto sentido, Boomer tenía la razón. Sin embargo, sí reaccionó cuando Boomer añadió:

–No te imaginas lo mucho que extrañé esa parte de ti.

–¿Eh?

–¿Qué? –se extrañó Boomer, alzando la cabeza y arqueando una de sus cejas–. ¿Qué te sucede?

–¿Extrañaste una parte de mí?

–Sí –responde sin dudarlo en ningún momento–, pero si te soy sincero, no solo extrañé eso… La verdad, es que extrañé todo de ti –Bubbles estaba sin habla–. Cuando discutía con Robin, tenía unas enormes ganas de acudir a ti, como lo hacía en un principio con cualquier problema, así como también lo hacías tú… Sin embargo, me había prometido no volverte a buscar, y que empezaría a mantener distan… ci… a.

Boomer no había pensado que estaba hablando de más, y lo supo cuando se encontraba modulando la última palabra, en tanto miraba directamente a los ojos de la chica, quien estaba más confundida aún con todo aquello.

–¿Q-Qué?

–¡Nada! –respondió rápidamente Boomer–. ¡Olvida eso que dije!

–¡No!¡Ni hablar! –apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él–. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tú te alejaste a propósito de mí?!

–¡No estoy obligado a contestar eso, Bubbles!

–Pero –oh, no, ya se estaba formando el puchero–, yo quiero saber…

Boomer trataba de hacerse el fuerte, sabiendo de sobra que no tenía poder absoluto sobre sí mismo cuando la chica estaba colocando esa malditamente tierna expresión en su rostro. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, jamás le ha gustado hacer llorar a las chicas, y mucho menos a Bubbles. Masajeó su nuca, inevitablemente desvió la mirada, pero la chica parecía seguir buscándolo.

–Algún día te contaré, ¿sí? Ahora será mejor que sigamos con el trabajo. No quiero que se nos acumulen deberes cuando lleguen los exámenes.

.

.

.

–Háblanos con sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo, Robin? –dijo Blossom, a lo que Snyder asintió–. ¿No te molesta que a Bubbles le guste Boomer y que ahora se encuentre totalmente dispuesta a conquistarlo? Además de contar con tu ayuda y la de sus hermanos.

Robin se tensó, tanto Blossom como Buttercup fueron capaces de notarlo. Apretó sus labios, desviando la mirada hacia sus manos. Al momento en que alzó la mirada, esbozó una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad.

–No me molesta –admitió–, lo digo en serio. Pero si quieren saber algo, les diré que me causa cierto cosquilleo incómodo. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, digo, Bubbles había estado interesada en Boomer desde antes y yo…

–Aquí nadie es culpable de nada –interrumpió Buttercup, dejándose caer en la alfombra–. Si de culpa se tratara, entonces es de ambas por no haber sido capaces de aceptar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, de haberlo hecho, puede que su amistad se haya visto arruinada por culpa de ese rubiecito.

–Robin –dijo Blossom–, en verdad no tienes que preocuparte por eso, es más, Bubbles estuvo muy preocupada de verte bien con Boomer.

–Lo sé, por eso mismo quiero devolverle la mano.

–Dinos la verdad –insistió Buttercup–, ¿te molesta o te duele? La idea tampoco es pasarte a llevar…

–Chicas, en verdad que no me duele ni me molesta. De hecho, me pone feliz –sonrió–. Esto es algo que se lo debo a ambos. Durante mucho tiempo estuve pensando en esto, creo que un par de meses antes de terminar con Boomer, y me di cuenta de que debía hacer algo para echarles una mano.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó Blossom.

–A que conozco sus sentimientos desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que llevaba alrededor de ocho meses saliendo con Boomer.

.

.

.

 _Una semana después…_

Bubbles había llegado a casa y ya estaba acostada en su cama. Había llegado un tanto exhausta. Desde ahí, miró a su mesa de noche, en donde reposaba su pequeña escultura de arcilla del busto de Diana de Versalles. Ya debería estar seca, por lo que podría llevársela a la señorita Murray mañana para ser revisada. Suspiró.

Desde la semana pasada hasta hoy, miércoles, ha estado haciendo el lienzo con Boomer. La señorita Murray se había encargado de conseguir los lienzos y los dispuso alrededor de la sala para que se les hiciera más fácil pintar. Algunos estuvieron afuera de la sala, y ese fue el caso de Bubbles y Boomer, de Robin y Bell y otra pareja de chicos. Lo que se les hizo más difícil, fue calcular las proporciones, debido a que en más de una ocasión, la figura humana que dibujaron bajo el paraguas quedaba demasiado pequeña comparada con los escaparates de tiendas.

Ya cuando empezaron a pintar, el trabajo se hizo un poco menos tedioso. Claro, teniendo a Boomer de compañero, que se encargaba de hacerla reír y de paso ir a molestar a Robin, amenazándola con teñirle el cabello con óleo, lo mismo que a Bell.

–Es un verdadero idiota –decía Bubbles mientras cubría su rostro con su cojín.

Alejó el cojín de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba húmedo, debido a que tenía el cabello mojado por la ducha que hubo tomado hace un rato.

Mordisqueó una de sus uñas, volvió a tomar su celular, con cuidado de no pasar a llevar y botar su trabajo y leyó el mensaje de Butch.

 **Butch**

"Con Brick estuvimos pensando que sería bueno que te decidas a actuar el viernes. Boomer es tan tonto que es capaz de esperar hasta después de Año Nuevo. Es solo una idea, si quieres esperar… es entendible… Creo"

Tuvo que resistir sus ganas de decirle "yo espero todo lo que se me dé la gana", sin embargo, le supo encontrar razón. No lo iba a admitir, por cierto, pero creía en eso de que Boomer era capaz de esperar mucho.

Y ella ya tenía todo el ego hecho trizas debido a su indiferencia. Princess ya se había dado cuenta y cada que pasaba junto a ella en los pasillos hacía comentarios referidos a lo _amable_ que era Boomer con ella.

–Por supuesto, en sus sueños debe ser un príncipe, ¿no? Porque el verdadero Boomer sigue siendo un rufián –comentaba en tanto seguía mordisqueando sus uñas.

.

.

.

–¡Oye, fea pelirroja! ¡Pelirroja insufrible!

Blossom tuvo que contener sus ganas de congelarlo con su aliento de hielo, debido a que estaban en la escuela y, si hacía eso, causaría un gran alboroto entre la comunidad escolar, ya que podrían pensar que se trata de una pelea real.

–Qué quieres –se volteó, frunciendo el ceño y apretando un poco sus labios–. No tengo tiempo para estar hablando contigo, debo irme a casa.

–Tranquila –Brick hizo una mueca de asco–, tampoco es como si quisiera quedarme hablando mucho rato contigo. No encuentro a Bubbles, por lo que no pude decirle, pero ¿podrías decirle tú?

–Decirle qué.

–A Boomer lo enviaron a detención en la clase de español y, por lo que supe, ellos iban a irse juntos a casa –la dura expresión de Blossom cambió a una más suave–. Oh, así que sí puedes tener otra expresión en tu rostro, no solo esa donde parece que estás oliendo mierda.

–Piérdete, Brick –suspiró, mientras el chico reía por lo bajo.

–Eso era todo, así que adiós –arqueó una ceja, mostró dos dedos y desapareció por el pasillo.

–Adiós.

Blossom mordió su labio inferior y volvió a entrar al salón, del cual sus hermanas aún no salían. Bubbles estaba guardando sus cosas mientras miraba a Buttercup y a Robin, que parecían estar explicándole algo. Se acercó a ellas y la primera en verla fue Robin.

–¿Qué pasa, Bloss?

–Uhm –miró a la chica y luego a su hermana–, es que ¿te ibas a ir con Boomer hoy?

Robin y Buttercup compartieron una mirada de asombro y luego le sonrieron, algo más emocionadas, a Bubbles. Esta última, se puso un poco roja y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

–Porque si ibas a hacerlo, tendrás que esperar a que salga de detención.

Y así, Blossom destruyó el momento de emoción en cosa de segundos.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Bubbles.

–Está en detención. No sé los detalles, pero si quieres irte con él, tendrás que esperar hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde.

No lo iba a negar, pensó en irse y dejar el momento con Boomer para el día lunes o cualquier día de la próxima semana.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y ahora mismo se encontraba en la sala de artes, tratando de terminar algunos detalles que le faltaban a su lienzo con Boomer. La verdad es que estaba bien pintado y solo trataba de marcar más los detalles de los caracteres coreanos. Bien estaba pendiente de la hora cada tanto, debido a que se pronosticaba tormenta para la tarde, y tenía la esperanza de que no se la fuera a topar cuando estuviera camino a casa.

Solo por ese detalle, pensó en irse.

–Listo –susurró cuando terminó de remarcar el último carácter del escaparate rojo.

Lavó el pincel que ocupó, lo dejó en la repisa, echó una última mirada a su lienzo, y salió de la sala de artes. Todavía faltaban quince minutos, pero debía ir a la biblioteca para devolver el atlas que pidió, así que mientras iba, se cumpliría el tiempo necesario hasta que pudiera ir a esperar a Boomer afuera de la sala de detención.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, hoy le pediría explicaciones a Boomer sobre por qué se alejó de ella, y… se le confesaría.

Sí, eso haría.

Apoyada en la pared, esperando a que la puerta se abriera, Bubbles jugaba con sus dedos y miraba, sin cesar, el segundero del reloj que se hallaba al final del pasillo. Solo unos cuantos segundos más y la puerta finalmente se abrió. El primer chico en salir le dedicó una mirada despectiva antes de caminar por el pasillo. El resto la saludó, con un poco de vergüenza, hasta que Boomer salió, con la cabeza gacha y el ceño completamente fruncido. Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de la muchacha.

–¡Boomer! –lo llamó, él se volteó más que rápido y le sonrió–. ¡Cielos! Ya era hora.

–¿Estuve esperando todo este rato? –preguntó el chico.

–Sí –se encogió de hombros–. Dijiste que me acompañarías a casa, así que no me quedó más que esperar.

–Bubbs, no era necesario, en verdad –acomodó su mochila, lo cual se dificultaba un poco por la chaqueta negra que estaba usando–. Va a caer una enorme tormenta… A propósito, ¿trajiste paraguas?

–Está en mi mochila –afirmó–. Pero bueno, me quedé, retoqué un poco más nuestro lienzo y ahora nos podemos ir.

Boomer la miraba con cierto reproche, pero al ver que la chica ya caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida, no le quedó de otra más que seguirla.

Le empezó a contar cómo y por qué es que lo mandaron a detención. Básicamente fue porque estaba escribiendo en un trozo de papel y el maestro lo acusó de hacer papeles con trampas para el examen, lo cual Boomer hubo negado, pero como no se los quiso mostrar, se tomó el derecho de expulsarlo del salón y enviarlo a detención.

–Debió ser duro –comentó Bubbles.

–Más que duro, fue molesto, porque si se los hubiera mostrado, los habría leído en frente de toda la clase.

–¿Y qué decían esos papeles?

Boomer guardó silencio.

Se habían puesto a caminar por las calles aledañas a la escuela, como lo hacían siempre, pero ahora Boomer había detenido el paso, miró al cielo y luego a la chica, que estaba muy extrañada con aquella actitud.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó de nuevo.

–Nada, es solo que me di cuenta de que el tiempo está más frío y que tú no estás perfectamente abrigada.

–Pero no tengo frío.

–¿No quieres mi chaqueta?

–Sí.

Boomer rio un poco al escuchar la rápida respuesta de la chica, quien ahora trataba de disimular su vergüenza. Se quitó la chaqueta, mientras que esperaba a que ella se quitara la mochila y así pudiese colocarle la chaqueta.

–Gracias –murmuró la chica.

–No hay por qué.

Boomer relamió sus labios y volvió a anclar su mochila a sus hombros.

–Boomer –lo llamó–, quiero preguntarte algo.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se la quedó mirando, esperando a la pregunta.

–Tú… ¿todavía sientes algo por Robin?

Le hubiese gustado decir que la expresión en el rostro de Boomer había sido otra.

Le hubiese gustado decir que él no parecía tenso, ni un poquito.

Le hubiese gustado decir que ella estaba sintiendo maripositas en el estómago.

Lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo, era un nudo en la garganta, porque Boomer parecía haberse tensado con esa pregunta y solo miraba la acera, relamía sus labios y rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice.

–¿Eso es importante? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Bubbles tenía unas urgentes ganas de decir una grosería.

–Sí –admitió.

Boomer la tomó del brazo.

–¿Te parece si caminamos hasta ese parque? ¿En donde nos separamos? Creo que aquí molestamos a los otros peatones.

Bubbles asintió y ambos, en silencio, caminaron hasta aquel lugar y se ganaron en el camino de tierra, un tanto alejados de las farolas y los árboles.

El viento comenzaba a soplar fuerte, y era cálido. La tormenta estaba cerca. Boomer se dio vuelta para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos; con ello, Bubbles se puso totalmente nerviosa.

–Robin y yo estuvimos en una relación por un año, es normal que tenga cariño por ella –empezó a responder, a lo que Bubbles asintió–, sin embargo, eso no significa que ella me guste como _novia_.

–¿Eh?

–Bubbles, Robin fue la que terminó conmigo. Y fue porque ella ya sabía que, si bien la quería, no estaba completamente interesado en tenerla como novia.

Bubbles empezó a estar un poco helada, Boomer no se daba cuenta de que estaba como estatua.

–Robin es una gran amiga, y una persona muy comprensiva. Me hubiese gustado ser un mejor novio para ella, porque en verdad, merece la felicidad pura.

–Estoy de acuerdo con eso –dijo, pero fue apenas audible.

–Si me preguntas eso, si siento algo por Robin, mi respuesta es _sí_ , siento una gran admiración por ella, y un gran cariño también.

–Ah…

–Eso no significa que esté interesado románticamente en ella.

Boomer tomó los hombros de la chica y se acercó un poco a su rostro.

–Me gustaría poder seguir con esta conversación, pero si te das cuenta, es tarde, está por ponerse a llover y preferiría que te fueras a casa. Si quieres continuamos esta conversación mañana.

–¿Mañana? Pero si mañana la tormenta será todo el día –Boomer parpadeó un par de veces.

–Cierto, lo había olvidado… Entonces el lunes…

–Antes de eso –interrumpió Bubbles, tomando las muñecas de Boomer–. ¿Estás interesado en alguien en este momento?

–De la misma persona de hace años atrás –admitió–, y por si lo vuelves a preguntar, no, no es Ro…

Para la sorpresa de Boomer, fue callado por los labios de Bubbles. La chica había tirado de las muñecas del chico para que se agachara un poco, ella se colocó en puntitas y, de esa manera, lo besó. Boomer no sabía cómo es que no se le había ocurrido hacer aquello hace tiempo.

Bubbles fue soltando las muñecas del chico y colocó las suyas en los hombros de él. En tanto, Boomer colocaba las de él en la cintura de la chica.

No fue un contacto particularmente largo, debido a que un débil trueno alertó del inicio de la tormenta. Al separarse, se miraron sonrojados, pero con una felicidad plena.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Bubbles–. Toma, te devuelvo…

–Ni se te ocurra quitártela –dijo Boomer–. Vámonos rápido, ¿sí? –Bubbles asintió–. Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta que pase tu autobús.

–Ni se te ocurra –imitó el tono de hablar del chico–. Vete a casa y me avisas cuando llegues.

–Tú también.

–Vale.

No dijeron nada más, asintieron y, con cierta duda, compartieron otro beso como despedida.

Bubbles estaba sintiendo que estallaría de felicidad.

Boomer se había dado media vuelta, pero se arrepintió al segundo.

–Antes de que se me olvide. Si querías saber qué tanto anotaba en clase de español en los papelitos, hay uno en el bolsillo de la chaqueta –besó la frente de la chica–. Ahora sí, adiós.

Bubbles estaba perpleja y embelesada al mismo tiempo. En cualquier otro día, habría leído el papel en ese momento, pero ya estaban empezando a caer las primeras gotas, así que se apresuró en correr hasta la parada de autobuses. Iba a leer el mensaje cuando estuviera en él.

Esperó un par de minutos hasta que se pudo subir.

Se sentó junto a la ventana, admirando el paisaje del nublado Townsville, mientras, con sus manos, palpaba los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Encontró un papel grueso, parecía estar un poco rajado, claro. Lo abrió y leyó lo que estaba escrito con tinta azul.

"Me gustabas tú, siempre me has gustado tú."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Respondiendo review(s):**

 **Maniaca muajaja:** Bueno... evidentemente se nota tu amor por Boomer, eso me parece tierno, la verdad. ¿De verdad te gustó tanto el capítulo? Yo estaba muy insegura escribiéndolo, sentía que estaba aburrido y hasta débil. Ahora, con respecto a escribir "Boomer" cuarenta y siete veces creo, estimada, que es un gran número, gracias por resolver la duda; en serio la tenía, pero ya sabes, la edad me juega en contra y mi vista ya no es la misma que hace cinco años (eso me hizo sonar muuuuuuuy vieja... mierda). Y no, cariño, no tengo un gran corazón, pero al menos tengo, JAJAJAJAJA, lo pude confirmar gracias a ti. No, no le gusta Robin, siempre le había gustado Bubbles, eso quiso darle a entender Butch (pero el idiota tampoco sabe expresarse bien). Y ustedes, par de rubias –sí, también incluyo a Bubbles–, ¿en verdad piensan así de Boomer? O sea, qué onda.  
En fin, espero no haya sido un martirio tan largo –aunque me haya tardado, je–, y que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer esta historia, en serio, muchas gracias.

 **Guest (?):** Sí, Bubbles solo quiere que Boomer la quiera sin ofender ni pasar a llevar a Robin :(... ¡Y sucedió! La verdad es que se me hizo difícil eso, tenía que ser un poco más creíble, ¿no? Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

.

.

Muy bien, gente, utilicé la única canción de BlackPink que me gusta para hacer este fic; como se dieron cuenta, no la hice fielmente a la letra, porque sentía que podía abordarla e interpretarla de otra manera. El resultado final es este.  
Gracias por leer esta historia de los lindos azulitos –los amo, demasiado–, y prometo que no será la última, como dije antes, estoy planeando otra, de cinco capítulos. Sí, cinco.

¡Muchas gracias! ¡Perdón por la demora! ¡Reitero, muchas gracias!

Brindemos con café, ¡salud!

Bye, bye, xx.-


End file.
